Hard disk drives (HDD) are frequently used to record and reproduce data from a recording media in electronic devices, such as computers. Recording media used in an HDD can include a disk having one or more recording surfaces. The HDD usually also includes a head that reads and writes data on one of the recording surfaces disk. The head is moved over a desired location or track of the disk by an actuator.
A spindle motor in the HDD usually rotates the disk during operation. During the operation of the HDD, the head is moved by the actuator over the disk and the head floats a predetermined height above the recording surface of the disk while the disk is rotated, and the head detects and/or modifies the recording surface of the disk to retrieve, record, and/or reproduce data from and/or onto the disk.
When HDD is not being operated, or when the disk is not rotating, the actuator moves the head to a position such that the head is not over the disk or the recording surfaces. In this non-operational configuration, the head is “parked off” of the recording surface of the disk.